


Hey mate

by Swoopletut



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Attraction, Blushing, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, More oaks pls, Oaks POV, Oaks is adorbs, Romance, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoopletut/pseuds/Swoopletut
Summary: Oaks thinks he’s got some weird sickness which appears when he is around the builder. How will he learn about these new weird feelings he feels?A short story of Oaks and his interaction with the female builder!
Relationships: Oaks/Female Builder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Hey mate

**Hey mate**

The builder in town

When the new builder came to Portia, Oaks thought that she was a very strange human. Always running around, gathering and putting together all kinds of stuff. She always seemed occupied with things that he either didn’t understand or had any interest in. Around noon on the weekends she would often show up with a bowl of meat and mushroom stew for him and an aroma apple for Papa bear. As time went by, he was gradually opening up to her.

When early summer arrived, they had become very good friends, and Oaks found himself getting quite fond of the builder. When he told her the secrets about catching llamas or other funny stories about his daily life, she would always smile and laugh a hearty laugh that wrinkled her nose. It always made his chest go funny for some reason. Err... in a good way? He thought.

One day, Oaks was walking with his usual swagger over the open fields, when he saw the builder. She was fishing from Amber bridge with a blank expression. Oaks suddenly felt an urge to call for her. But as he did, she was caught off guard the same time a very strong fish pulled down her fishing rod. She lost her balance and fell off the bridge. With a loud splash she landed heavily in the water. Oaks hurried over panicking, what if she couldn’t swim?

”Uwaawawaa, are you okay?!” He shouted.

  
The builders head was coming up from the surface of the water. Wait. She was laughing? Thank you Peach, she could swim.

  
”Oaks you scared the hell out of me!” the builder exclaimed, trying to hold her head above the water, laughing.  
  


”I’m sorry. I… was just so excited to see you.” He said with his head hung low in guilt.  
  


”Haha, no worries! Well, I guess I kinda needed a bath. I was getting sweaty from being out and running around all day in the sun.” She said with a laugh.  
  


She began to make her way up from the water. He looked at her as she heaved herself up from the ledge of the river. As she did, she accidentally showed him a glimpse of her cleavage through her soaked clothes that now clung tightly to her body. He felt his face reddening as he quickly looked away. What’s wrong with me?

She walked up next to him while trying to squeeze her hair dry.  
  


”Geez Oaks, now I have to craft another fishing rod. How are you gonna make it up to me?” She winked at him.  
  


”Um … I…” He swallowed and began stuttering.  
  


”I’m only joking with you Oaks.” The builder said, with an amused glint in her eyes.  
  


Oaks found himself out of words, when he turned to look at her again.

Her clothes and hair clung to her curvy body, not to mention that she was only wearing a loose, thin dress. As she stood there smiling up at him, his stomach suddenly did a quick flip going all the way down to his groin. Wait, I feel funny, Oaks thought. Am I sick? His thoughts got interupted when they heard a snort coming from behind a tree.  
  


”Could you quiet down a bit?” A blonde-haired man said.  
  


Oh, it was Gust. Oaks didn’t really like the unfriendly architect. Especially not when he was talking to the builder. His instincts told him to puff up his chest and ask Gust to go away.  
  


”Gust! Sorry, did we disturb your perfect-painting-time?” The builder said, rolling her eyes but smiling.  
  


”… No matter, I was leaving.” Gust said, packing up his things.  
  


Oaks noticed that Gust’s ears became red when he had glanced at the soaked builder. Something stirred within Oaks. He didn’t know why, but he felt that he was getting irritated.  
  


”And you really should put on … something more decent.” Gust said and spun around starting to walk up towards the town.  
  


”… _you_ should put on something more descent …” The builder mumbled as she glared at the blonde man walking away. She suddenly shivered from a cold breeze drifting in.  
  


Oaks glanced down at the shivering builder feeling his irritation fade away. He had a memory from his younger days, when Papa bear was embracing him when it got cold in the winter. He wondered if he should just warm her up like that.

The thought of hugging her made him excited, but he refrained from touching her. After all, he felt kinda sick. What if he passed on this weird sickness to her? Instead, he draped his bear pelt over her shoulders.  
  


”You should use this to warm up. I made it myself!” He grinned proudly at her.  
  


”Thanks Oaks. Wow! This really is warm. You have to show me how to make it sometime!” The builder said snuggling into the warm pelt.  
  


She then glanced at Oaks bare chest and suddenly became very red. Oaks didn’t know why she suddenly took a step back from him facing away, but he thought she looked really cute covered in his bear pelt.  
  


”I’ll walk you home so you can get warmed up.” He said grinning at her. ”Papa bear always says that being wet for a longer time can make you sick.”  
  


The builder turned around looking at him with a unreadable expression. ”Hm, I can get home by myself, you know. I’m a strong lady.” She said.  
  


”Buuut, if you really want to walk me home, the least I can do is give you some meat and mushroom stew!” The builder said grinning widely.  
  


Meat and mushroom stew? Hell yes!  
  


”I’m in!” Oaks exclaimed happily, forgetting all about his new weird sickness.  
  


They both began walking towards the builders house. Chatting along the way. He had been at her house several times, but never inside. She asked him to come inside while she fetched the stew for him. He felt nervous but also excited being in her house. He usually preferred being outdoors, but felt that he didn’t really mind being inside the builders house.

The living room looked very empty, with only a pink sofa and an owl-shaped clock hanging on the wall. She didn’t have much furniture, but instead kept it very neat and tidy. He took a few steps in and peeked into another room. What’s all this?! He thought when he saw what was in the other room.

In contrast to the other neat looking room, this room was full of washing machines covering every inch of the room. Humans really are weird, Oaks thought.  
  


The builder now came from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of stew.  
  


”I made this just yesterday! I hope it tastes alright.” She said with a half-smile and began handing it over to him. But just when she was about to take a step forward, she stumbled as she accidentally stepped on Oaks pelt that was a bit too long for her.  
  


”Waaah!” The builder exclaimed as she fell forward.  
  


Oaks had quick reflexes and tried to catch her before she fell. His hand grabbed her waist. As he tried to support her and regain balance, he pressed her against his chest. She hadn’t had time to change her clothes yet, so she was still wet.

She felt good against his body, he didn’t mind at all that she was wet. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him and the same heat would rise up in his stomach and groin as it did before. It felt strangely weird, but in a good way. Oh... she smells really nice.  
  


”Oh, I’m so sorry about the stew Oaks…” The builder said about the stew, now spilt all over the floor.  
  


”Umm, but really thanks for catching me! I suppose that makes it up for the falling-in-the-river thing, heh!” She said and then blushed, remembering that she now had close contact with a half-naked man in her living room.  
  
Oaks didn’t say anything. In this moment he didn’t really care about the stew. He just thought that it was nice, holding the builder close. Very close. He suddenly tightened his grip on her waist and closed the distance from his face to hers.  
  


”Umm... Oaks, are you a-alright?” The builder stuttered getting more flushed as she looked up at him.  
  


Oaks suddenly froze. His face was now just a few inches away from hers, no space between their bodies. He felt her moving a bit, involuntarily causing friction to his pants.  
  


He felt a tightening feeling around his groin and he could feel his penis ache. Heavy-lidded, he was almost panting now. It feels …  
  


”UWAA!” Oaks then exclaimed loud as he suddenly pulled away from the builder who was now staring, very red faced, at him.  
  


”Are you really okay Oaks?” She asked him with a flushed, worried expression.  
  


”Noo!! I… I think I’m sick. Very sick! There’s something wrong with me… You should stay away, otherwise you might catch it too!” Panic-stricken, Oaks took a swift leap through the door and sprinted home.  
  


Oaks didn’t hear the builder call out for him about returning his pelt as he ran over the fields. He leaped over the sleeping Mr.ladybugs, who only stirred in their sleep. When he got home, it was nearly dark. He was nearly at tears and very worried about this new, weird sickness.  
  


Papa bear sat in his large yellow armchair reading the evening-paper, when Oaks came through the front door.  
  


”Aw aw aw???” Papa bear asked with concern when he saw his son appearing to be very stressed.  
  


”Papa! I think I might be very sick.” Oaks was desperate with tears forming in his eyes.  
  


Papa bear asked where his bear pelt was.  
  


”Oh… I lent it to the builder.” Oaks answered.  
  


”Aw. Aw aw aw?” Papa bear asked.  
  


”Well, my symtoms are …” And Oaks quickly began explaining the weird feelings in his body he had felt when interacting with the builder.  
  


”... aw” Papa bear said quietly.  
  


”Am I gonna die?” Oaks asked, sitting down heavily in his own much smaller armchair. Oaks sniffed.  
  


”… aw. Aw aw aw. Aw-aw. Awo aw aw aw.” Papa bear explained.  
  


”So I’m not gonna die?” Oaks sniffed again looking a little hopeful.  
  


”Aw. Awaw aw aw. Awa aw-a aw!” Papa bear said looking amused.   
  


”Oh, thank Peach, that’s good! I’m not sick!” Oaks breathed out.  
  


”It’s because I want to mate with her!” Oaks exclaimed and instantly felt better.  
  


”But… what does mate mean?” Oaks turned his head sideways looking at Papa bear.  
  


”…” Papa bear was silent for a while, contemplating how he would explain ”mating” to his human son. He then began explaining what he knew about the human mating process.  
  


”Awa. Aw aw aw aw, awa-a aw-a aw-a!” Papa bear finally summed it up.  
  


Oaks face had gone from white to several other colors during his explanation, which all looked rather amusing.  
  


”… I think I’m going to bed. ” Oaks said after a while. The confusion about this newly found knowledge about his own species and body was making him tired. But he couldn’t forget the feeling he felt when he was around the builder.

Papa bear hummed and laid a large paw on his head.  
  


”Aw aw.”  
  


”Yeah… Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we really need more fanfiction about Oaks! He is adorbs.  
> So I decided to make my own! I have never written fanfiction before, so bear with me (a-hahaaa)...
> 
> English is not my first language so pls don't hate me if it looks wrong. (Hmm... when i re-read it again it suddenly looks like a child has written it D: I REALLY AM AN ADULT, I PROMISE!)
> 
> Ah, well back to isolation I go. This may be my first and last fanfic.
> 
> Love xoxo


End file.
